Pilgrimage
by Fatal Exodus
Summary: Tarrlok worshiped her body like it were a temple, and he was just making his offering.


Pretty sure I'm going to go to hell now just for attempting this and making sure it's the _most amazing smut of this generation_. Ahem.

Well, turn back now tumblr and readers, unless you're curious/nervous/excited about this Korrlok, then by all means, do go ahead.

With that, I give you this.

* * *

The kisses were chaste, yet demanding. Thin, yet moist lips pressed onto her own mouth, lingering for just a fraction of a second longer before they moved again, trailing down her jaw and clamping onto her neck. She hissed and let out a puff of air as the older man sucked on her throat again, a secretly sweet spot that only he knew about- and was the first to discover, naturally.

This was a nightly ritual for the two and neither of them had any qualms or regrets about it either. Outside these stone walls, the two were fire and ice, lightning and stone, a tornado and a volcano. Almost as close to political rivals Korra could ever be, only being the Avatar and all. But behind the silent, closed doors, the two were entangled in the silken blue sheets of the councilman, his breath hot on her back after another night of 'Avatar worship'.

If they were to be found out, she would be going out with a bang, kicking and screaming.

Korra felt herself being swung around, and immediately she felt that familiar softness of Tarrlok's mattress hit her back. Her chest heaved up and down as she felt her heart pounding; she was absolutely thrilled with the idea of the councilman dominating her, even if they've been at their little secret for quite a time now. She squinted her eyes up at the councilman, hovering over her with a predatory look in his eyes.

He was older than her; that was a given. He was definitely his age, a good twenty years her senior. But there was something charming behind his tight features, something that didn't exactly repulse her.

He was by all means a man. A fully grown, adult man of the Northern Water Tribe. His face was strong, not soft and rounded unlike Bolin's, but sharper and more angular than Mako's. His eyes held great focus and the sculpted plains of his cheeks held an aura of prominence, _importance_. The councilman's body was not left untouched, she discovered. The male waterbender's torso was sculpted and tight, not at all hindered by the ravages of time. Tarrlok kept himself fit, being a master practitioner of waterbending, as well as a very efficient bloodbender, requiring rigid muscle movements that built his body from the ground up.

Their lips met once more, and her body reacted positively as she pressed into him. Her hands ran up and down his bare arms, feeling the raw muscle under his skin and the veins popping out here and there. This was one of the things Korra admitted to liking about him; he just _oozed _that right amount of confidence and masculinity.

It didn't take long before he parted from her lips, moving his open-mouth kisses lower until he reached the twin peaks of her breasts. The older man wasted no time in worshipping the familiar territory, placing lingering kisses on the tanned skin. Korra held no moans back as the councilman dragged his tongue across the mound of warm skin, placing special emphasis on her stiffened nipples. With agonizing patience, he steeled himself and suckled on her breasts, letting out soft grunts to harmonize with her incessant moaning. She squirmed and bit her lip as his soft brown locks trailed down from his head, spilling onto her body like waterfalls.

"T-Tarrlok…please…" Sweat rolled down the Avatar's forehead, and her chest heaved against the man's face, making him smirk.

"Sssh, Avatar Korra…all in due time.", he murmured against her skin, his callused fingers drumming along her belly as they slid down to her clothed center.

The Avatar let out a grunt as he pressed his thumb against her core, and then slowly started to drag it back and forth, applying pressure underneath. Korra tensed herself, trying to keep herself from digging her hips into his hand. The councilman could only grin mockingly at her futile attempt from denying herself release.

"I can tell you want it, Avatar…" His tone was sultry and left her mouth agape, as his fingers finally slipped underneath the waistband of her underwear, coming in contact with her very damp core. A strangled grunt escaped the waterbending girl's lips as that rough and callused finger slipped into her, drowning itself within her pulsing folds. "…You're so…wet." A well-deserved smirk broke across Tarrlok's face as he reveled in the familiar throbbing of her insides.

"S-Shut up, Tarrlok."

"As is your wish, Avatar."

The flimsy piece of cloth was slipped off and thrown aside carelessly, like always, and it was then that Tarrlok decided to take his sweet time with worshipping her body. Gasps and yelps left her plump lips as the councilman impaled her on his fingers, the long digits repeatedly stabbing at her insides. Korra grunted at the feeling of him getting rough with her core, his fingers twisting and pumping and wriggling inside her. The feeling made her numb with pleasure, and Tarrlok smiled sinisterly at her uncontrollable moaning.

It was then that Tarrlok removed his fingers from within her, and heaved her body up so that her thighs rested on his shoulders and the junction between her legs was right in front of his mouth. Korra gave him a glare from behind her heaving chest, and he responded with a smug look before pressing his lips to her folds. The older man wasted no time in acquainting his tongue with the familiar area- a sacred and private entryway that only he has had the privilege of exploring many times before.

Tarrlok's tongue squirmed its way inside her core, greedily tasting her like a well-roasted moo-sow. Korra let out uninhibited moans, fisting the sheets beside her as the man made a feast out of her. It only took the man's hand creeping up to rub at her clit before she was spasming, her chest heaving and her mouth in a wide 'o' shape. Within seconds, the Avatar let out a scream, releasing her raw essence into the man's waiting mouth.

Her body was dropped back onto the mattress, and both of them were left panting, with Tarrlok wiping the excess of her _succulent_ fluid from his mouth. Korra only looked at him with an irritated expression, a face that clearly said _hurry up_. The older man only smirked at his younger partner's eagerness. Standing up from where he was situated on the mattress, the older waterbender placed his hands on the waistband of his pants, teasing the Avatar. The Avatar sat up with a growl, letting her eyes wander over the man's tight and teasing physique; the _sculpted_ lines on his flat stomach, the _large_, and just vaguely _veined_ arms, strengthened from years of strict waterbending teachings, and that rather sizable bulge making itself known from within the confines of his loose, navy blue pants.

The tan cheeks on her face burned- as it always did –when the man untied the drawstring of his pants and pulled the garment off, revealing his well-endowed manhood.

That same manhood she's known rather well now and would appreciate being somewhere else other than a good foot from the edge of the bed.

The female waterbender growled at him and fell back on the sheets, spreading her legs for the charming man. "Get on with it already…!"

Tarrlok's laugh filled the room with a sensual air. "Yes…Avatar."

The mattress sank lower with the added weight of the bigger person as he climbed on and settled himself between the female's legs. Snaking a hand down to her backside and lifting it slightly to accommodate himself, he secured her legs on his shoulders before prodding her entrance with his hefty erection. A sharp gasp erupted from Korra as he speared himself within her, and the few seconds of searing pain were quickly replaced with euphoria as the man started to move.

Korra never did take the time to appreciate what she had with the councilman. Every single fiber of his existence was exactly what it was; _man_. She discovered his sexual prowess and she knew she wouldn't be leaving him for anyone else anytime soon. This man was a primal animal in the bedroom- a lonesome yet charming man who hadn't received the touch of a woman in months. Everything about him just _dripped_ with pure and raw _sensuality_. Tarrlok made her body spasm, in a better way than he did when he bloodbended her. His kisses left tingles on her skin, and she always ended up wanting more.

It wasn't long before the girl pulled him down for a heated kiss, fingers tangling in his long, dark brown locks. Their tongues battled for dominance, something both of them would never submit to. The room became humid within minutes, filled with groans and grunts as Tarrlok relentlessly plundered the Avatar's inner sanctum.

Tarrlok worshipped her body like it were a temple, and he was just making his _offering_.

"T-Tarrlok…! I'm about to…!"

"Sssh…I know…"

Their lips met once more, connecting passionately as the older man quickened his pace. The Avatar panted against his lips as he pounded his thick cock into her wet heat. He held her tighter and closer, her breasts pressed flush against his chest and within seconds they climaxed. The two could see nothing but white for a few seconds, the girl whimpering at the feel of his thickness throbbing within her, shooting his white hot liquid into her.

Tarrlok collapsed onto her smaller frame, and he pulled her back into his arms as she lay there panting. Callused fingers traveled up and wiped away the sweat that accumulated on her forehead, before crawling lower and caressing her cheek. He turned her face towards his, and without any spoken agreement, their lips connected. They shared that kiss for a few more moments, before she silently pulled away and crept into his embrace.

* * *

so

ummm

this is really awkward and all

but i congratulate you on making it this far lol

hit that review button if you like this kind of sick and twisted crap


End file.
